Carl & Enid
by JenniferC16
Summary: Just a short story about Carl defending Enid from Ron. Ron and Mikey are the two other teenagers that Carl meets (along with Enid) in the bedroom at Alexandria. A few things are implied here but the rest of it is left up to the reader's imaginations...
1. Chapter 1

Ron & Mikey are the teenagers with Enid that Carl first meets in the bedroom at Alexandria.

...

Carl let the string of squirrels drop off his shoulders, catching it in his hand.

"Too heavy for you?", asked Daryl.

'Heck no, I'm just counting them."

"Again?", Daryl shook his head as he shifted the weight of his bow onto his right shoulder, "It's the same count, isn't it?"

"Yep", answered Carl, "Eight. Your three and my five", as he broke out into a wide smile.

Daryl scoffed, "Beginner's luck."

Carl just kept smiling, still keeping a watchful eye for any straggler walkers. This hadn't been the first time that Carl went hunting with Daryl. There were enough provisions in Alexandria and hunting for game wasn't needed but it was a chance to get out. Carl was still surprised that his father was letting him go out of the gates without him. He had learned a lot from Daryl about tracking and hunting and over the last few hunts, Daryl had been training Carl to use a bow. He had picked up the skill quickly and that day had killed more squirrels than Daryl.

Carl suddenly heard Daryl whistle, he looked up and was surprised to see that they had already arrived at the gates of Alexandria. He had been admiring the squirrels and was lost in thought and wasn't paying attention to their course.

Daryl whistled once more, cursing under his breath. "Those damn guards. They're always jerking off instead of watching." Finally, a figure emerged, waving and pulling the chain to open the gate. The gate squeaked as it slowly opened. Carl liked the sound of it. In some strange way, it made him feel safe. Once they were through, the gates locked behind them and clanked shut.

"Let go of me!" Carl instantly recognized the voice as Enid's. He looked ahead and saw her struggling with someone. He dropped the string of squirrels and ran to her, forcing himself in between her and pushing her attacker so hard that he fell backwards to the ground.

"Take your fucking hands off her!" yelled Carl as he pushed Enid back behind him. He took a protective stance and clenched his fists. Carl saw that it was Ron but he didn't care, barking down to him "What's wrong with you?"

Daryl lingered in the background, lighting a cigarette, showing no signs of worry. He knew Carl could handle the situation.

Ron scrambled to his feet, "Stay out of it, Grimes, she's mine!"

Carl's gaze steadied on him, "She doesn't want to go with you, so take off."

"Ron! Just let it go", yelled Mikey.

"Shut up, Mikey", Ron angrily charged towards Carl, who stood his ground, not even flinching.

They stood, their faces just inches apart, "I said, she's mine. I don't like all the time you've been spending with her. You don't know her. You don't know what she and I..."

Carl cut him off before he could finish, "I know. She's told me. She's told me everything."Ron glared at Enid, becoming enraged, he raised his fist towards Carl's face but Carl blocked it and pushed him backwards.

"I don't want to fight you, Ron!", Carl held his hands upwards but Ron charged towards Carl, pushing him back to the ground, landing on top of him.

Ron began to hit Carl repeatedly while yelling "She's worthless, she's worthless!".

Carl wrapped his legs around Ron and spun around, getting the better position, he threw a double punch which knocked the wind out of Ron and allowed Carl to stand back up and get his bearings. He shook his head and through slightly blurred vision saw Ron coming towards him yet again. He raised his fist and it landed squarely on Ron's jaw, he kept punching until Ron faltered and fell to the ground, unconscious.

Enid ran over to Carl and threw her arms around him, crying. "He wouldn't listen to me! He wanted me to go..."

Carl shushed her and put his arm around her. "It's okay, it's over."

Daryl casually walked over and looked down at Ron who was sprawled out on the ground. A stream of blood ran down his split lip and dirt covered his face, he groaned and struggled to sit up. Daryl gently tapped his leg with his foot and clicked his tongue, "I guess she's not yours anymore, boy.", dropping his cigarette to the ground and putting it out with his boot.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ouch!"

Carl winced, wiping his forehead to check for blood.

"Oh, stop. It's just iodine." scoffed Carol as she closed up the first aid kit.

"It burns"

"That's a good thing, then it won't get infected", she said, as she stood up.

"Here let me look one more time" She ran her fingers over the bandage on his cheek and checked for anything that she may have missed.

"Wow, you really got cut up", she looked at him with a frown, shook her head and quickly kissed his forehead.

Carl squirmed away and chuckled. "Thanks for patching me up, Carol"

"Of course", she walked away to the door where Rick was standing.

"You look a mess", Rick said as he walked into the room.

"I feel fucked up", Carl replied as he stood up and let out a small groan.

"Hey, hey, watch the language"

Carl rolled his eyes, "Oh, please, dad", "I've killed people, I've killed walkers, I've done everything else but I'm not allowed to use certain words?"

Rick stared down at the floor, a puzzling look coming over his face. "Everything else?"

Carl stiffened and cleared his throat, sliding his hands into his pockets and looking out the window. Trying to dodge the question, he stuttered, "I just mean, I've been through a lot." His brow wrinkled upon hearing what he had just said. He kicked himself inside for saying that because he didn't want Rick to know that he felt that way.

Rick could sense the the touchiness so he didn't pry any further. Letting out a deep sigh, "Carl..."

"Dad, I know." I'm sorry about the fight but he pushed me into it."

Rick stared deeply at his son. The sunlight reflecting off his blue eyes, he had grown into a man already. His shoulders were broad and his stature was much like Rick's. Strong and steady. Rick fought to see a resemblance of Lori in Carl's facial features but all he could see was himself. Rick slowly nodded. "It was over Enid?"

Carl licked his lips and shifted his weight, hesitating to answer, he just nodded.

"I understand you wanted to protect her because Ron was harassing her but they told me it was an all out brawl. I'm expected to keep order here and it doesn't look good to have my own son going around getting into fights"

"I didn't start it, Dad"

"I know."

"He..", Carl stopped and his gaze fell to the floor.

"Go on.", Rick said.

Carl wanted to tell his dad the whole truth but Enid had confided in him and he didn't want to betray her trust so he chose his words carefully and continued with caution, "Dad, Ron isn't...right."

"Right?"

"I mean," Carl took a deep breath and again looked out the window, "Ron made Enid do things. He...took advantage of her."

Carl tightened his jaw and swallowed hard. "He wanted her to do these things again today when I was out hunting with Daryl. But she refused and that's why they were arguing and he was grabbing her."

"She doesn't want to do those things. She never did. He forced her and it all doesn't matter now, nothing of what she did in the past matters. I don't care about it and I don't want to hear it because it just doesn't matter. I love her and..." Carl stopped suddenly.

Realizing what he had just said, he straighted up and looked dead at Rick, "She's with me."

Rick smiled slowly.

"That's good, son"

Carl's face was confused, he wasn't expecting that kind of answer from his father. In fact, he wasn't sure what answer to expect but he thought for sure that Rick would object.

Rick stood up and walked over to Carl, putting his hand on his shoulder. It was now all clear to Rick. Why Carl would defend Enid in such a manner and why he was so protective of her, even his explanation of "everything else" made sense. Rick smiled, "I'm glad that you've found someone your own age who you can be close to. Just be good to her and be safe."

Carl nodded and cocked his head to the side, "Um, safe?"

Rick hesitated and said, "Yeah, um. You know there is something that I've been meaning to talk to you about"

Catching on quickly, Carl's face became flushed and he held out his hands, shaking them. "No, Dad. You don't have to. I, well, I know."

Rick was surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah. Um, Remember the internet?" Carl's eyes shifted and darted. He could feel his face turning redder and redder as he added, "And cable TV...'

Rick let out a chuckle. "Well, there's more to it than that."

"Dad, please", "I've got the basics down", Carl swallowed hard, wishing so much that this conversation would end.

Rick nodded and took a few steps to the bedroom door, with a teasing smile, he said, "Do you know about using protection?"

Carl gasped in horror, "No, no, dad! I'm good, thank you!" he ran over and pushed his dad out, closing the door after him.

He turned and leaned on the door, letting out a chuckle and shaking his head.

Rick stood on the other side of the door, his hand resting on the handle, his teasing smile slowly fading.

"Everything okay?"

Rick looked up to see Carol walking down the hall.

"Oh, yeah."

"Hey, Carol?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that kid's growing up?"

"He _is_ grown up, Rick"

"Yeah, he is."

"You sure everything's okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Everything's good."


	3. Chapter 3

[tap - tap - tap]

Carl's eyes shot open and his hand reflexively went to the knife in the sheath attached to his belt. Quickly remembering where he was, he slowly sat

up on the bed and listened.

[tap - tap]

His head turned toward the window and he smiled upon seeing Enid on the other side. Carl quickly got off the bed and went over to the window. He

unlatched the lock and opened it slowly. It squeaked and they both winced for fear that the guards would hear. Enid climbed inside and they both

laughed quietly.

"What's up?", Carl asked while sliding the window shut.

"My 'parents' are fighting again. I just needed to get out. Is it okay if I stay here for awhile?'

Carl looked towards his bedroom door, the hallway light dimly glowing under it. "Yeah, sure, I think everyone is asleep anyway."

"I haven't seen you since the fight. How are you feeling?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Fine."

She came close to him and ran her fingers over the healing wound on his cheek and forehead. "You're healing fast."

He took her hand in his and brushed her hair back over her shoulder and ran his hand up towards her cheek. She giggled at the feel of the roughness

of his skin. He pulled her in close and kissed her, slowly running his hand up her shirt. She felt his fingers touching her skin and though she wanted to give in, instead pulled away and turned, "You haven't changed the room at all."

Carl was caught up in the moment and took a deep breath. He had wanted to go all the way but wanted to take it easy with her. He shook off what he was feeling and tried to get his mind off it, "Yeah, the only thing I use is the bed."

She sat down and ran her hand over the quilted blanket. "I'm tired", she said.

"Yeah, it was a long day today." Carl groaned, arching his back and bending backwards in a long stretch.

"No, not that kind of tired. I mean, I'm just tired of it all."

Carl sat beside her and nodded. "I know what you mean." She rested her head on his shoulder, "Sometimes I just want it to stop."

He inhaled sharply, "You don't mean..."

"No, Carl, I don't mean that".

He reached to her wrist and slowly pulled up the sleeve revealing old scars, long scars that ran lengthwise on her wrist and arm.

"I haven't cut since the start of this hell." She looked him straight in the eyes, assuringly, "and I'm not going to start again."

He put his arms around her, turning and bringing her down to lay on the bed, spooning. Fingers intertwined, Enid said "It isn't so bad when I'm with you". He pulled her in towards her tightly and kissed her neck. They both lay there as the moonlight shone into the room, nodding off, feeling safe and secure in each others arms.

Rick knocked on the door, "Carl?", he quietly called. Opening it slowly, he raised his eyebrows at the sight his eyes beheld. His son sound asleep with Enid by his side, hands holding and one leg over the other. Even though they were on top of the covers and fully dressed, it wasn't a situation he was pleased to find his teenage son in. Rick walked over and was about to say something when he noticed the Enid's scars. He stopped. They were both in a deep sleep and it had been the most calm and peaceful he had ever seen his son.

Rick turned and quietly stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him, taking extra care to not make a sound. Again, he faced the door and exhaled. He knocked hard at the door, "Carl?", he said loudly and in a booming tone.

Carl shot out of his sleep, "Shit, it's my dad!" Before he could say anymore, Enid was already up and heading towards the window. "I'll see you around", she said smiling and she climbed out.

"Hold on", Carl walked towards her and kissed her, "Feeling better?"

She nodded. "Definitely."

Rick knocked again, "Carl?"

"Yeah, dad, just a second"

The door opened just as Carl turned from shutting the window.

"Everything okay?", asked Rick

"Yep. I was just changing my clothes."

Rick looked around the room.

"Something wrong?", Carl questioned cautiously, worrying that Rick might have suspicions.

"No. I came to call you for breakfast. Carol's downstairs making pancakes."

Carl changed his shirt, "Oh, awesome. I'm starved", and headed to the doorway.

Putting his hand on Carl's shoulder, they both turned and walked down the hall, towards the aroma of breakfast.


	4. Chapter 4

Carl sat on the porch overlooking the yards of Alexandria. It had been a month since he was shot by Ron and his eye was still bandaged. He would get dizzy if he stood too fast and had headaches. Carl groaned just thinking about the word 'headaches'. It was a constant drumming in his head that just would not stop. Denise said that the wound was healing quickly and that he'd be able to start going out more but Carl didn't care. He had become withdrawn and quiet. His already small and thin frame had become even smaller and he was eating less.

It was sunny and other Alexandrians were out and about, repairing the damage from the walker overrun and keeping watch. He could hear some of them laughing and joking around. He scowled at the sound. Why were they so happy? What did they have to be happy about?

"Hi, Carl!", Enid cheerfully said, walking up and stopping at the bottom of the stairs. He looked at her and quietly said, "Hi".

He was envious of her happy demeanor. She had changed so much over the last month, no longer angry at everyone and depressed. She was outgoing, volunteering first for anything and she was over at the Grimes' house often, babysitting Judith and watching over Carl, giving Rick and Michonne a break at times.

"I was just going to walk the perimeter and check for any breaks in the fence. Do you want to come along?", she asked.

He shook his head and stared at the floor.

"Getting some fresh air would be good for you, Carl", Rick said, coming out of the screen door with Judith in his arms.

Carl sarcastically said, "I'm outside, aren't I?", rolling his eyes.

Rick raised his eyebrows in surprise and nodded towards Enid, silently encouraging her to get him to go, as he sat down on the porch chair, quieting Judith as she fussed in his lap.

Enid picked up on it. "Hey, Carl, look what I found," she said, running up the stairs and sitting next to him so fast and so close that he stiffened up, startled and uncomfortable.

"Daryl found a few houses that haven't been scavenged yet and they were full of supplies. You'll never guess what I got for you." She held her hand inside her messenger bag with a sly smile and staring intently at Carl.

A few moments passed, "Well, are you going to tell me or keep staring at me?", Carl said, annoyed.

"Come on, you have to guess!", she said, smiling and hitting him on the knee.

He let out a deep sigh and said, "I don't know, Enid. I give up".

She frowned sightly and thought for a moment, "I'll give you a hint...it's your favorite thing in the whole wide world and also your most hated."

He gave her a puzzled look. He was about to give up again but then he stopped as she pulled something out of her bag, covering it with her hands and then placing it on the bench, uncovering it quickly and exclaiming, "Ta-da!"

It was a pack of chocolate pudding.

He looked at her as she burst into laughter.

"You think that's funny?", he said trying to sound angry but a hint of a smile escaped the corner of his mouth.

She nodded, covering her mouth and trying not to laugh anymore. "You told me about that big can of pudding and how much you ate of it and then got sick on it and so when I saw this in the supply, I couldn't help but think of you", she said, stifling her laughter.

"You think that's really funny, don't you?", he said again, reaching for the pudding and tearing back the foil lid. He stuck his finger into it and smeared some onto Enid's cheek.

She squealed, "Hey! Don't waste it!", she yelled.

He started to eat some, "Want some?", he asked, smiling?

She grabbed another pudding pack from her bag, opening it. "Naw, I got my own."

She quickly stuck her finger in it and leaned over, running it all over Carl's nose.

"Hey!", he exclaimed, trying to sound mad but instead burst into laughter. They started flinging the pudding at each other and laughing like two kids in a mud puddle.

They were both laughing hysterically when they suddenly heard, "What are you two doing?", It was Daryl coming up the porch with a string of rabbits slung over his shoulder, shaking his head at them. Their faces were covered in chocolate pudding but they were still giggling.

Denise came out and saw it, trying not to laugh she said, 'Carl, you better come in and let me change that bandage."

"Yeah, sure.", he answered, standing and walking towards Denise before stopping and calling to Enid, "Hey, if you want to wait a minute, I'll come with you to walk the perimeter."

She smiled and nodded, "I'm going to get cleaned up first and then I'll meet you back here."

Rick heard the screen door close and mused, "That's the first time I've heard Carl laugh in a long time."

Daryl had sat down, stretching his legs out and resting his hands on top of his head, "Yeah, that girl is good for him.", Daryl replied.


End file.
